The Heart that wasn't so Dark
by onewritestofillemptiness
Summary: AU. 18 year old Princess Emma is locked in the dungeons of her Parents castle. They claim it is for her own good. But they really just want to keep her and the Evil Queen away from each other. So If they can't see each other face to face... what about dream land. Where true loves meet. *SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

A/N :** I do not own OUAT. Though.. it would be rather cool. **

* * *

I feel as though I am in a box and being teased with the peaks of sunlight that shines through the cracks. My parents told me that it was for my own safety. That they did not want any harm to come to me. But through the floor boards, I can hear their laughter and the music. I was their little Princess.

Until the Evil Queen appeared in my room, 2 winters ago.

* * *

" _Happy 16__th__ Birthday my dear Emma" My Mother, Snow, whispered in my ear. My sleep filled eyes snapped open to my Mother. A small smile fell on my mouth, as I see both My Parents standing in front of my bed, with abnormally large smiles._

"_James! Get the gift!" Snow almost screamed at my Father. He looked almost confused until he figured out what she meant and left the room. _

_Yawning, I get out of bed. Stretching my limbs as I tumble from out of the sheets, tangled golden hair falls over my eyes. I brush it away, as James joins us again. In his arms is a large emerald green ball gown. I groan quietly. _

_I could have got anything in the Kingdom, and they get me a dress. I huff. _

_Slipping a faked smile back upon my face and took the dress from my Father. _

"_Thank you very much" I whisper to them. _

"_You have to wear it tonight for your ball!" Snow looks like she's about to wet herself from her un-contained excitement._

_The day past slowly, anticipation for the ball is seen in many eyes. Royal families from across the seas started arriving in their carriages. Dresses of all colours are filling the ball room. Princes and Kings stand straight in groups, sizing each other up._

_I stand from a top of the stairs. Fiddling with the lace on my dress, my hair covers my eyes slightly. I can feel a pull on my hair as my Mother ties it up in an elegant like style. She is dressed in a simple purple gown, with red gems on the boarder of it. My father stands silently beside her, with a smile graced on his features. My Mother has small tears in her eyes. They look almost proud. I nervously smooth out the invisible wrinkles in my dress, as the trumpets are sounded through the castle. _

" _It is time Emma" My Father speaks with little authority. _

_They slowly make their way down the stairs, his arm draped around hers. They complement each other. I know why they are so excited for this ball; it is not because it is my 16__th__ birthday. They plan on me finding my prince tonight. Even if I do not want one… they never asked if maybe I just wanted a Princess or.. a Queen.. I am slightly surprised of that admittance. _

* * *

_The ball is boring, as you can suspect. My feet are sore from all the dancing with the 'inappropriately-handsy' princes. No Princess has asked me to dance. They are all too busy fawning over the princes. Well fine, they can have them. I would not care less. _

_I slowly sneak away from the party. Finding the secret staircase at the end of the west corridor, that leads to my bed chamber, glancing back ever few steps. I need to breathe. It is all too much. The dancing, the Princes, the huge smiles my parents have plastered on their faces._

_I slip into my bed chambers, almost ripping off this really tight dress. I gently toss it to the ground and grab on my black leather riding pants and a white riffled shirt that hung of me nicely. _

_I sigh softly, sitting on my bed. The first time today, a real smile falls upon my face. _

_Suddenly, there is a creak in the floor board. I jump off my bed, staring in the darkest corner of my room. A figure is looming there. _

" _Who is there..?" I croak. _

_The figure moves slowly out of the shadows. A leather clad leg comes into view first, followed by a slim torso covered in a fitted deep black corset. The figures face comes into view and I gasp, stumbling back onto my bed. _

" _.. The Evil Queen" I whisper out. _

_She laughs softly, and tucks a hair behind her ear. _

" _You may call my Regina, dear. " She states._

_Confusion clouds over my eyes. Why is she being so… nice? Is she not supposed to be evil? _

_She must have caught on to my confusion, and slides her way towards me. _

" _I got you a present for your birthday, my dear" Suddenly, smoke appears in her hand and a necklace appears before my eyes. She holds her hand up to me, gesturing towards me to take it from her. I hesitantly take it, softly gripping the necklace. The pendant has a small heart embedded with a swan in the middle of it with a crown upon its head. _

_A small smile graces my lips and my eyes dart to her face. She looks to familiar, like we met before. But how would I not remember a beautiful woman, like herself. There is a beautiful smile full blown on her face. It is not an evil smirk or a smile that hides a secret. She looks absolutely happy.. _

_Have my parents been telling me a lie all these years._

_Stories told about an Evil Queen. Whos heart was so dark, she couldn't love. _

_Was it all made up. _

* * *

_A frown is evident on my lips. Her eyes see my face and the smile is quickly gone, worry clouds over her features. _

" _What is wrong, dear…" She grips my hand, holding it to her chest. I stare at our link hands. _

_She looks like she would do absolutely anything to see me smile. I internally smile at the fact. _

" _.. Do you not like it Princess? " She whispers out. _

" _Regina.." I start. " have we met before?"_

_Hurt flashes quickly on her face. I almost want to take what I said back. I do not know why, but it is an instinct, to try to make her smile. I grip the hand that is still by her chest and bring her hand up to my lips to press a small kiss there. _

_Her eyes close for a second, Regina's lips twitch to a small smile. _

" _I did not wish to make you upset, Regina. I was only wondering.. because I feel as though we have met, but I do not remember" I tell her softly._

_She sighs, eyes casting down to our linked hands. _

" _May I do something, Princess… Maybe it'll help you remember?" _

_I nod eagerly. _

_She places her other hand, which is not occupied with mine, on the left side of my head. The room goes dark and a pulse is shot through me. Magic. Visions are thrown through me. No.. they were dreams. My dreams! _

_How could I have forgotten… We met in dream land. _

_I dreamed of her for years. When I told my Mother… she freaked out and ordered the blue fairy to erase my dreams…_

_I remember._

* * *

_I gasp, my eyes shoot open. Deep mocha brown eyes bore into mine, concern etched across irises. _

" _.. My Regina…" I whisper. Taking my hand and cupping her cheek. _

"_My love.. you remember!" Regina states in awe, Her thumb stroking my hand on her cheek. _

" _They made me forget you.. My Parents, The blue fairy… They took away my dreams!" The look on her face was pure anger. _

" _I'll make them pay for this Emma dear." She snarled, placing a small kiss on my cheek. _

_I gasp at the sensation. We have never had any contact before outside of the dream world. We couldn't even kiss without a force pulling us apart. _

_We fell in love with each other still._

_Both of my hands are placed on her cheeks, slowly pulling her towards me. _

_I whisper. "There is nothing holding us back now, my love" _

_And our lips meet, for the first time. Sparkling lights burst from my eyes, even from the softest of kisses. I can feel her smiling against my lips. I can't help but smile with her. _

_A bang is echoed throughout the room. The doors are burst opened. _

" _EMMA! Get away from __**The Evil Queen!**__" Snow yelled. _

_Guards enter the room, swords pointed towards us. James nor Snow even cared about the sword that was aimed at my throat. They just cared that the ' Evil' Queen was dealt with. _

_I stayed still, refusing to move away from Regina. But James ran towards me and yanked me away from her. I screamed and punched his chest. Trying to get away from him. _

_I stare into the spot on the bed Regina was left, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed her. The last glimpse of her face was sad. Tears are running down my face. My vision is darkens. Black._

_Next thing I know, I wake up in a cell. _

* * *

**This Is my first story. Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own OUAT. Though.. it would be rather cool.**

Darkshadow-lord- Snow and James find it is best for Emma's own safety. But It will be more thoroughly explained in later chapters

NSwanMills - I do plan on doing that. It will spread out through out the story at different times.

* * *

Normal font - Current

_italic font- past_

**bold- dream current  
**

_**bold italics- dream past.**_

* * *

I lay still on the small cot in the cell. The soft glow of the candlelit lamp on the ground swayed lightly from the small breeze produced by the holes in the cracks of the stone brick walls.

I remember when I first dreamt about my love. I was only merely 15 years old. Though we were only strangers those years ago…

* * *

_**The meadow around me was filled with large trees of all kinds. Beautiful flowers cover the meadow, except for the small patch of grass of which I am standing in. The soft chirping of birds is heard above in the trees and the slight sound of grasshoppers is heard on the ground. **_

_**Suddenly there is a gust of wind from behind me. I turn slowly toward it, as purple smoke appears in front of my eyes. Curiosity overcomes me, as I walk towards it. **_

_**The smoke dissipates and I walk straight into a figure. **_

"… _**Oh dear, I am terribly sorry.." I stutter out. My eyes dart to the figures face.**_

_**A woman. Delicate features, lips as red a blood that courses through my veins. I shiver at the fact. Mocha brown eyes bore into my green ones. **_

" _**.. beautiful…" I whisper accidentally out loud.**_

"_**Excuse me?" The woman scoffs.**_

_**I back away slowly, tripping on a rock falling back first. When I felt a hand grab my wrist, and a spark shoot through my whole body. She must of felt it too, as she gasped. But she did not let go of my wrist as she pulled me back up. **_

" _**Thank you for saving me.." I whisper.**_

_**She emits a sound. A Laugh. The sound alone makes my heart flutter. **_

" _**Dear, I would hardly call that saving your life. It did though save you from a terrible bruise." **_

_**A smile graces my lips as I stare at her. **_

" _**May I ask your name?" I enquired. **_

_**A flash of confusion went over her features. **_

" _**.. You do not know who I am?" **_

" _**No, must I?" I ask confused. Why must I already know her.. Am I really that forgetful. **_

" _**I guess not, dear. I the Ev… I am Regina." She says sweetly. **_

" _**Oh! What a beautiful name! It is a pleasure to meet you Regina, I am Emma" **_

_**A frown falls on her face. Have I done something wrong? **_

"_**You are Emma? Daughter of Snow and Charming" She sneers. **_

_**A pout formed on my lips makes her loose the slight anger in her eyes. **_

_**Does she hate me now that she knows I am the Princess?**_

_**I can feel tears well up in my eyes. I do not know why but the mere thought of Regina hating me makes me sad. **_

"… _**I.. I am sorry" I do not know why I was apologizing. But it was all I could seem to do. As the tears pour out of my eyes and my lips tremble. I close my eyes and take a staggering breath. **_

_**Arms wrap around me. **_

" _**Please do not cry dear… " She whispers into my golden hair. **_

_**My stupid heart starts fluttering again. **_

" _**I … am sorry I make you upset" I hiccup**_

_**She pulls away, and I immediately miss the contact. She brushes my hair from my face. **_

" _**No dear, It is just that your parents and I do not like each other very much. "**_

_**I gasp. Why do my parents not like Regina! How can anybody not like her?**_

_**I clear my throat. " That is silly, I like you" I whisper out.**_

_**She looks absolutely surprised with that admittance. Before she could even say anything, light pink smoke surrounds me. **_

_**I awake.**_

* * *

I sigh at that memory. Night after night we met up in our dreamland. She told me stories of her life. How she married my Grandfather..

* * *

"… _**He asked me to marry him and my Mother accepted for me. We were married up until his death" She explains, watching my reactions the whole time. **_

_**Anger flows through my body. I did not like the fact that MY Regina was married to my Grandfather. **_

" _**Does that mean I cannot marry you?" I Enquire. The frown still evident on my lips. She turned to face me, an amused smirk clear on her lips.**_

" _**You want to marry me, my dear?" A blush breaks out on my cheeks. Realizing what I just asked her.**_

" _**I.. I I am sorry Regina…. I did not mean.. I am sorry" I stutter out. **_

* * *

I laugh at that memory. She been so understanding, I was so embarrassed. That was the first time she kissed my cheek.

One night I had been so upset when I enter our dream land. That day my Mother told me stories of the Evil Queen and I got so frustrated, That I ran upstairs a cried myself asleep. The Evil Queen and Regina were not the same… at least not to me.

* * *

_**I ran into the clearing looking hastily for Regina. Purple smoke formed in front of me.**_

" _**Regina! " I screamed. **_

_**She just looked at me, taking in my puffy eyes. **_

" _**My dear, what is wrong." Her face filled with concern. She grabbed my face and wiped away my tears. **_

" _**They were talking about you again! Trying to get me to hate you…" I exclaimed. **_

_**She stiffened for a moment. Anger glazing over her eyes. I grab the hands that are on my cheeks and hold them to my chest. **_

" _**They can say all they like. They can praise a thousand stories about how Evil you are.. but I shall never be persuaded to believe that is still you. To me you are Regina. Not the Evil Queen. To me you are my heart." I punctuate by placing her right hand right above my heart. **_

_**She looks shocked but the corner of her lips tilt up into a soft smile. A blush graces her cheeks softly. **_

"_**Your heart?" She asks softly. **_

_**I pull her closely towards me, so that we are molded into each other. **_

" _**My heart." **_

_**Her eyes dart to my lips. I can see her lean in slowly.**_

" _**I can feel your heart beat fast Emma. Are you nervous?" She asks**_

_**I nod softly, and lean in with her. **_

"_**.. a good nervous" I tell her.**_

_**Our lips only an inch apart when a white force pulls us apart, separating us. **_

_**I am flown to the other end of the clearing. I look up just to see Purple smoke surround her and pink surround me. **_

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
